Bedtime Stories
by DrGiggles
Summary: Much to their dismay, Evan and Dylan's son is fascinated by dinosaurs and asks for a story about them at bedtime. They tag team telling him the story of two dinosaur hunting heroes and their first adventures together. A future Dyvan fic, set post-series.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the idea for this story. If I did, then we'd have already wrapped up season 2 and Dylan and Evan would be together..._**

* * *

_Bedtime Stories_

Andrew Drake Cross was a curious child, always had been. This came with a disturbing love of dinosaurs, much to his parents' dismay.

"Daddy, can I have a bedtime story? _Please_?"

"What do you want to hear about Andy?" Evan asked, settling down next to his young son.

"Dinosaurs!" Evan sighed but relented - maybe it would get him to sleep sooner.

"Hey Dyl, wanna tag team on this one?" he called out as Dylan walked by. She paused at the door with a smile, and then walked in. She tried to find a comfortable position, which was hard due to the three squishing on Andrew's small bed and Dylan's growing stomach.

"Why not? But we should move to mommy and daddy's bed." Dylan sighed happily, whilst Andrew jumped up and bounded down the hall excitedly. Evan pulled Dylan up to her feet and they followed their son back to their bedroom.

Once the young boy was settled between his parents, Evan started the story. "Once upon a time, there was a boy named Timothy who was just a few years older than you."

"Wait." Andrew's small voice interrupted. "Are Jack and Rose in this one?" They were the "heroes" of bedtime stories.

"Yes, actually. So this boy Timothy was walking through the park one afternoon, when all of a sudden he was scooped up by a flying dinosaur!" Evan scooped up his son, who squealed with surprise. Dylan started laughing, not stopping until the boys resettled.

"So Timothy is terrified and hiding in a nest. He just wanted to see his Daddy again." Dylan continues, "So he picked up a walkie-talkie and called for help. And you know who answered?"

"Is it Jack or Rose?" Andrew says excitedly.

"Yes, Jack and Rose had just met for the first time at the park that day. Jack asked Timothy what he saw around the nest so they can find him." Evan replied, memories swirling in his head. He wouldn't have ever thought that this _"Dylan"_ Drake told him about would become his teammate, best friend, confidante...and eventually his wife.

"The young boy said he saw...a monster! Jack's friend Luke joined them and they all ran as fast as they could towards the nest. The dino got mad and pecked the walkie-talkie until it was broken." Evan continued slowly, working ahead in his mind to make sure all the bad things would be censored. Evan wouldn't dare tell his 4 year old son that four people were killed, including his namesake.

Dylan still teared up sometimes at those haunting memories, listening to Drake's screams, seeing his ravaged body. She still awoke crying sometimes; Evan knew he had to be strong and hold her together in those moments.

Dylan took his prolonged pause as a cue to continue for him. "When they found the boy sitting under the dinosaur, Rose and Luke took out their guns while Jack distracted it." She continued for him, and then suddenly Evan scooped up Andrew again. "Jack grabbed the boy, but the dinosaur was coming towards them."

Dylan started crawling towards Evan and their son, an evil grin on her face. "But Rose and Luke were quick, shooting the dinosaur with a special dart that made it sleepy." Andrew took that moment and pretended to shoot the imaginary dinosaur that was his mother. Dylan wobbled before collapsing in front of them, snoring loudly and pretending to sleep. This elicited a tired giggle from her son and a chuckle from her husband. Their moment was interrupted by a sudden cry from down the hall.

"I'll go get him. Carry on without me." Dylan sighed as she rose, shooting them a quick smile before walking out of the bedroom.

"Okay." Evan replied as Dylan retreated, the cry stopping moments later. "So where were we?"

"The dinosaur is going to sleep?"

"Okay. Out of nowhere, another dinosaur jumped out to attack Jack and Timothy. But the flying dino managed to stop it before it fell asleep! So Rose made sure both of them went to sleep before they could hurt anyone."

"Did Timothy get to go home?" Andrew whispered softly.

"Yes Andy, Jack took him home to his daddy. Meanwhile, Rose and Luke had to get the dinosaurs back to their home while they were still sleeping, so they put it in a special machine to get them there. The three of them became a special team after this adventure. Their mission was to keep the people safe when the next dinosaur appeared." In the minute or so it took to finish, Andrew had fallen asleep in Evan's arms. Sighing happily, Evan carried him to back to the little bed decorated with dinosaur blankets. "Good night Andy." he whispered, kissing his son on the forehead and turning off the light. The dinosaur nightlight cast a soft green glow and Evan paused for a second, taking in the sight of his sleeping child, before returning to his bed.

After a few moments, Dylan shuffled in sleepily. "Miles is sleeping now; he had a bad dream and wanted me to sing for him. Is Andrew asleep?"

Evan nodded before turning off the light and pulling Dylan in closer to him. Resting his hand on her stomach, he felt the light tapping of their unborn daughter. "Think she'll love dinosaurs like the boys?"

Dylan chuckles tiredly, "I would say it's likely, Evan. I still find it weird that despite trying to keep our kids out of the dinosaur stuff, they still came to love it."

"Thanks to Grandma Weir and her Land Before Time tapes. _That's_ what started it all."

"I know, there's nothing we can do now. On the bright side, I don't think we'll ever run out of bedtime stories." Dylan said, before letting out a soft yawn. "I love you, Evan."

"Love you too, Dyl. Good night."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is the first thing I've published outside of the Lost fandom, yay me! I have a lot more coming for Primeval and Primeval: New World, so stay tuned. If you have any story ideas (or want any), don't be afraid to shoot me a message or review. I love talking to other fans :D**_

**_This story is dedicated my _****amazing****_ beta TerraChasma! Without her encouragement, I wouldn't have ever gotten this done and published._**


End file.
